Naru Game
by Phoenix Emperor NippleJae
Summary: Update chap 4! Naruto seoarang Vampir yang memiliki wajah menawan menghindar dari kejaran si pemburu bernama Sasuke. Naruto melarikan diri dari negaranya dan menetap di Jepang. Saat ia di Jepang ia bertemu dengan pria bernama Neji yang bersedia memberikannya tempat tinggal dan perkerjaan tanpa mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Naruto. Pair only SasuNaru and little NejiNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Naru Game**

**Disclaimer****: ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Script: Kotora Byaku**

**Author****:**** NippleJae a.k.a P_E**

**Rate: M**

**Chapter: 1/****5**

**Pairing: ****Only ****SasuNaru****!**

**Genre: Mature**** and Fantasy.**

**N/B: Ini bukan fanfic buatan ane. Ini ane ambil dari sebuah manga yang berjudul Dia Game. Intinya fanfic ini bukan milik ane. Ane Cuma bikin versi SN dan perubahan seperelunya dari manga milik Kotaru Byaku. Settingnya di amabil masa jaman Jepang dulu. Jadi gak ada hal-hal yang berbau modern di sini.**

**WARNING: TYPO, ****Boy Love, Yaoi, Lemon, Don't Like Don't Read**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI OR HATE THIS COUPLE, PLEASE! DON'T READ OK!**

**JIKA KAU BENCI YAOI ATAU MEMBENCI PASANGAN INI, TOLONG! JANGAN DIBACA OKE!**

**MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN MENGENAI CARA PENULISAN FANFIC INI**

**Elo ****('o'****) gue (****','****) = best friend forever (/˘****˘)/\(˘▼˘\)**

**Naru Game**

**Chapter 1**

**N**ama ku Naruto. Pertama kali aku di lahirkan ke dunia ini sebagai seorang Vampir. Aku harus menghindar dari organisasi pemburu Vampir agar tidak tertangkap. Mereka bertujuan untuk memusnahkan bangsa kami. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana aku pergi, pemburu Vampir selalu berusaha untuk menangkap ku. Mencoba untuk melarikan diri, aku menyebrangi lautan dan tiba di tempat yang jauh sekali dari negeri asal ku.

Dan pada akhirnya aku berada disini, di Jepang. Akhirnya aku menemukan tempat di mana aku bisa menenangkan diri.

"Ibu, lihat dia! Rambutnya berwarna kuning!"

Aku membalikan badan ku disaat aku mendengar suara anak kecil yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan ku. Tepat sekali dugaan ku. Di sudut sana aku melihat anak laki-laki yang sedang menarik ujung baju Ibunya yang sedang memilih buah. Anak tersebut berusaha mencari perhatian Ibunya agar ia melihat ke arahku.

Aku sangat merasa gemas sekali pada anak tersebut. "_Hey, Thank you_!" Aku melambai-lambaikan tangan ku ramah ke arah anak tersebut. Sepertinya anak tersebut kebingungan dengan bahasa yang aku ucapkan.

Dari mana aku tahu kalau anak tersebut sedang membicarakan ku? Padahal ia berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang. Aneh bukan kalau aku yang dari Inggris bisa mengerti ucapannya?. Sewaktu perjalanan kapal kesini, para kru kapal mengajarkan ku bahasa negara ini. Bagaimanpun aku masih belum mengerti banyak kata dalam bahasa Jepang. Aku belum pernah melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Manik mata ku memandangi setiap orang yang selalu berlalu-lalang di hadapan ku. Pakaian mereka unik sekali berbeda dengan pakaianku. Dan rambut mereka rata-rata berwarna hitam dan coklat. Perhatian ku teralihkan oleh aroma gurih dari arah samping ku. Disana kau melihat seorang laki-laki meletakan sebuah benda yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya ke atas meja. Sontak saja aku langsung melangkahkan kaki ku ke arah sana.

'Apa ini?' Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama Takoyaki yang ada di hadapannya. Sesekali ia mengendus aroma gurih yang menguar dari makanan tersebut.

"Hei Nak apa kau mau?" Pria yang ku lihat tadi berdiri di depan ku dan menyodorkan sepiring kecil Takoyaki.

Bukannya mengambil Takoyaki tersebut aku malah memasang wajah seperti orang bodoh karena kaget. Tentu saja kelakuan ku tersbut mengundang tawa geli darinya.

"Nak, ambilah. Ini gratis untuk mu." Ia tersenyum ramah pada ku.

Dengan hati yang gembira aku menyabut sepiring kecil Takoyaki pemberiannya. "Terimakasih banyak." Aku membungkukan badan ku ke arahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menjelajahi tiap tempat yang ia temui yang ia anggap unik. Naruto selalu menyentuh barang-barang yang menurutnya aneh dan belum pernah ia lihat. Karena kelakuan imutnya ia sering mengundang tawa dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

'Ini menyenangkan sekali, aku merasa sangat bahagia disini.' Ucap Naruto di dalam hati.

Saking asiknya bermain-main ia baru menyadari ada hawa dingin yang terus mengikutinya dari arah belakang. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan benar firasatnya. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang pemburu Vampir yang memasang seringai ke arahnya.

"Sasuke mengapa kau ada di sini?!" Teriak ku sesal padanya.

"Khukhu..." Ia malah makin menyeringai. "Apa kau benar-benar berfikir bisa lari dari ku? Kau masih terlalu lugu, Naru."

'Disaat aku berfikir pada akhirnya aku bisa lari dari para pemburu. Tapi...' Naruto merasa kesal.

"Aku segera menyadari bahwa kau telah meningalkan Inggris. Kau terlalu mencolok untuk tidak diperhatikan."

"Ah!" Kata-kata Sasuke barusan menohok Naruto. 'Ini benar-banr menjengkelkan! Tidak peduli di mana aku mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Hasilnya tetap akan sama.' Naruto melangkah kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Aku melihat Sasuke berbalik arah memunggungi ku. Ia terus berjalan ke depan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ku.

Naruto merasakan ada sebuah lengan kekar yang membekapnya seolah ingin melindunginya. Entah kenapa hati Naruto menjadi berdebar-debar dibuatnya.

"Aku rasa ia telah pergi."

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya melihat sosok maskulin yang masih mendekapnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau sedang di kejar oleh seseorang, jadi aku bertindak berusaha melindungi mu. Jika kau tidak baik dengan hal itu, kau dapat beristirahat di rumahku."

Dengan wajah bersemu Naruto terpana melihat pria yang telah menolongnya. Bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang maskulin namun suaranya juga terdengar maskulin membuat hati Naruto bergetar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, jadi kau berasal dari Inggris, Naru? Mengapa kau datang kemari?" Tanya pria si penolong Naruto.

Naruto menyeruput habis teh yang di sajikan oleh Tuan rumah. Setelah benar-benar habis ia menjawab dengan nada riang. "Aku hanya berkunjung... hehehe."

"Berkunjung? Aneh sekali bagi anak muda seperti mu untuk perjalanan seperti ini," Pria tersbut menatap Naruto dengan penasaran. "Ini..." Pria tersebut menyodorkan kue berbentuk kelinci ke arah Naruto.

"Makanan penutup! Oh lucu sekali."

"Apa kau sudah ada tempat untuk bermalam?"

"Tempat tinggal untuk bermalam?" Naruto tersentak. "Ah itu... Aku hanya pergi dari Inggris dan bahkan aku belum berfikir tentang hal itu. Dan sekarang aku sedang mencari tempat tinggal." Naruto menjawab ceria.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya dalam fikirannya banyak sekali berkecambuk hal-hal yang semakin memusingkan kepalanya. Yang Naruto fikirkan hanya lari dari pemburu. Bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk mencari tempat tinggal untuk menetap. Sekarang Sasuke telah menemukannya, setelah ini hidupnya pasti tidak akan damai lagi karena Sasuke pasti akan semakin gencar mengejarnya. Naruto yakin ia tidak akan bisa hidup dengan damai. Naruto tidak ingin tertangkap dan dibunuh oleh para pemburu.

"Apa kau ingin tinggal di sini?"

"Huh?" Naruto mendongakan wajahnya menatap bingung pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan. Kau bisa tinggal di sini selama yang kau mau sampai kau menemukan tempat tinggal yang lebih baik," Pria tersebut berdiri dari duduknya. "Jika kau bersedia untuk melakukan pekerjaan di toko ku. Aku tidak akan mengenakan biaya sewa selama kau tinggal di sini. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa berfikir panjang Naruto menganggukan kepalanya pertanda setuju. "Ya aku mau."

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku. Aku akan mengantarkan ke kamar mu."

"Terimakasih banyak." Naruto membungkukan badannya.

Mereka melewati lorong yang amat panjang. Rumah milik pria yang berjalan di depannya sangat luas dan masih asri. Naruto memperhatikan pakaian pria yang ada di depannya dengan teliti. Ia yakin pakaian yang dikenakan pria tersebut berbahan dasar mahal. Naruto dapat menebak mungkin pria ini adalah seorang bangsawan atau saudagar kaya.

"Kita sudah sampai," Pria tersebut menunjukan kamar yang akan di tempati Naruto. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku, sampai bertemu besok." Pria tersebut berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan kamar barunya.

"Terimakasih banyak." Naruto tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Semenjak Naruto menginjakkan kakinya di benua Asia, ia selalu dianggap asing oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya. Belum ada yang berani mendekatinya karena rambutnya yang berbeda dengan warna rambut rata-rata orang asia yang berwarna hitam atau coklat. Rambut naruto berwarna pirang cerah, itulah yang membuat mereka menatap aneh ke arahnya. Tapi terkadang ada juga orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan kagum karena menurut mereka warna rambut Naruto indah.

Sebelumnya Naruto selalu di selimuti oleh kegelapan. Ia tinggal di rumah yang sepi tanpa kehangatan di dalamnya. Hyuuga Neji nama orang yang baru ia ketahui namanya sebagai penolongnya. Neji adalah satu-satunya orang yang menerimanya, bahkan Neji menawarkan tempat tingga dan pekerjaan untuknya.

Naruto adalah tipe orang yang ingin tahu segalanya. Setelah meletakan barang bawaannya ia menyentuh dinding kamar dan mengetuk-ngetuknya penasaran. Naruto juga nyaris membolongi pintu geser yang terbuat dari kertas yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah ia memenuhi hasrat keinginan tahuan Naruto mengalihkan pandaganya ke arah futon putih yang terongok apik di suduk kamar.

"Ooh, kasur!" Naruto menerjang futon tersebut. Ia berguling-guling di atasnya mencari posisi yang ia rasa nyaman. "Ah... ini nyaman sekali." Wajah Naruto memerah karena saking senangnya.

Naruto merasakan sensasi aneh seperti ada yang mengocok perutnya. Namun sensasi ini tidak menyakitkan melainkan terasa sangat menyenangkan. Naruto masih memikirkan tentang Neji. Bukan bermaksud berlebihan mengagumi Neji, namun baginya yang selalu menyendiri dan hidup dalam kegelapan jika ada orang yang berbaik hati kepadanya rasanya itu sangat sulit untuk ia ekpresikan. Yang jelas Naruto sangat menyukai sensasi tersebut. Karena kebaikan seorang Neji membuat naruto merasakan rasa suka pada pria tersebut.

.

.

.

"Apa kau beristirahat dengan cukup?" Neji menyapa Naruto. Hari ini ia sengaja mengunjungi kamar Naruto bermaksut untuk menunjukan pada pemuda pirang tersebut pekerjaan yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

"Ya! Aku tidur dengan cukup, futonnya juga terasa nyaman." Naruto membalas sapaan Neji dengan tidak kalah semangatnya.

Mata Neji terpaku dengan apa yang di kenakan Naruto. Sekilas ia mengukir senyum lembut di bibirnya. "Kau terlihat cocok mengenakan Kimono tersebut, Naru."

Pipi Naruto bersemu merah ketika ia lagi-lagi mendapat pujian dari Neji. "Jadi ini yang namanya Kimono?"

"Ya. Naruto mari ku tunjukan padamu pekerjaan yang akan kau lakukan nanti."

"Ha'i!" Naruto membuntutin Neji dari belakang. Sesekali ia akan memandang ke sekitarnya ketika ia menemukan hal yang menarik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menatap gudang besar yang ada di hadapannya. Dari ekpresi wajahnya dapat di tebak bahwa ia terlihat bingung. Ia penasaran pekerjaan apa yang akan ia kerjakan nantinya.

"Naruto pekerjaan mu sangat mudah di sini. Kau hanya memeriksa ruang penyimpanan dan memeriksa kembali barang dengan daftar pesanan. Sejauh ini apa kau sudah mengerti?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia paham.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkan mu di sini karena aku harus memeriksa pekerjaan ku yang lain." Neji berbalik menuju pintu meninggalkan Naruto yang sekarang sedang memeriksa isi kardus yang di tumpuk.

Sudah tiga puluh menit waktu berjalan Naruto hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sekarang ia hanya perlu memeriksa kembali barang-barang sesuai dengan daftar pesanan. Menurut Naruto pekerjaan ini sangatlah mudah dan tidak beresiko Sasuke akan menemukanya.

"Pekerjaan ini mudah sekali... Pekerjaan ini mudah sekali..." Naruto bersenandung.

Mata Naruto terpaku pada kardus yang diikat dengan pita. Benda tesebut menarik perhatiannya karena dari sekian banyak kardus yang ia periksa hanya kardus tersebutlah yang diikat dengan pita. Ukuran kardusnya juga tidak terlalu besar. Panjangnya sekitar 30 cm dan lebarnya kira-kira 15 cm. Dengan wajah penasarannya Naruto membuka tutup kardusnya. Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terdiam melihat isinya berupa sebuah salip yang cukup besar.

"_What the hell?!_" Naruto berteriak kencang dan menutup tutup kardusnya dengan kasar.

"Aku dapat menahan sinar matahari dan bawang putih. Tapi apa bila itu salip aku tidak akan sanggup. Benda itu dapat membunuhku." Naruto meringkuk di sudut ruangan menjauhkan dirinya dari kardus berisi salip yang ia buka tadi.

Detak jantung Naruto berpacu denagn cepat. Nyaris saja tadi jantungnya behenti berdetak, wajah Naruto memucat dan ia banyak mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Hnn.."

Naruto memegang lehernay. 'Perasaan ini... mungkin aku lapar. Ini hanya bisa dihentikan apabila aku meminum darah. Apakah di sekitar sini ada hewan yang bisa di makan?' Gumam Naruto di dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto, ini sudah hampir malam, apa kau yakin untuk pergi sendiri? Apa kau ingin aku menemanimu?

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Neji-_Sama_ tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya mau jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Sebenarnya aku sangat senang Neji-_Sama_ mau menemaniku, tapi ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan."

Mata Naruto terpaku pada leher Neji. 'Ah... di dalam diri Neji-_Sama_ mengalir darah, sepertinya lezat.' Ucap Naruto di dalam hati.

"Naru?"

"Ah!" Naruto kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Nyaris saja ia menampilkan gigi taringnya. "_Jaa_... Aku pergi dulu Neji-_Sama_!" Naruto segera berbalik badan dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Naruto hati-hati di jalan!" Neji hanya menatap kepergian Naruto.

"_Ha'i_"

"Yang tadi nyaris saja aku berfikiran untuk menghisap darah Neji-_Sama_. Jika tadi aku benar-benar menggigitnya ia akan menyadari bahwa aku adalah makhluk penghisap darah. Neji-_Sama_ mungkin ia akan terkejut atau marah? Ia akan takut dan akan membenciku? Tidak! Aku terlalu berfikiran jauh. Atau mungkin Neji-_Sama_ bisa menerimaku? Agh... itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak bisa terlalu berharap dengan orang yang baru pertama kali aku temui. Aku tidak boleh terlalu berharap. Aku ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi di sini. Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi." Naruto merendahkan nada suaranya pada bagian akhir. Kepalanya tertunduk di kala ingatan masa lalu kembali berterbangan di dalam fikirannya.

"Hey!"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara.

"Sepertinya kau telah menemukan rumah baru. Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Sasuke menyeringai di sela-sela bicaranya.

"Heh dia lagi. Si pemburu datang." Tentu saja Naruto tidak senang dengan kedatangan sang pemburu.

Naruto menekukan wajahnya pertanda ia tidak suka dengan pria tinggi menjulang berjubah hitam yang ada di hadapannya. Saat ini ia sedang dalam keadaan lapar. Ia malas untuk bertengkar dan berdebat dengan si pemburu.

"Wajah ini," Sasuke meletakan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Naruto. "Sepertinya kau belum menancapkan gigi mu padanya."

"Hey! Jangan dekati aku!" Naruto menepis kasar tangan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Grrr..." Kedutan segitiga muncul di kepala Naruto. Tak lupa ia memamerkan kedua gigi taringnya yang runcing.

"Ohh... Aku takut sekali dengan gigi mungil itu," Sasuke tertawa meremehkan. "Jika ia digigit olehmu, dia akan menjadi boneka mu." Sasuke semakin melebarkan senyum meremehkannya disaat ia melihat Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar penuturannya.

Apa yang di katakan Sasuke benar. Bangsa vampir tidak hanya meminum darah mangsanya namun ia juga menyuntikan racun vampir. Racun tersebut dapat membuat fikiran manusia menjadi kacau, merubah manusia yang telah mereka gigit untuk menjadi budak vampir. Dan apabila vampir menggigitnya sekali lagi maka mangsa tersebut dapat berubah menjadi vampir. Namun, kebanyakan dari mereka tidak akan bertahan lama dengan perubahannya dan pada akhirnya mereka akan berubah menjadi monster. Atau yang lebih buruk lagi kematian.

Itulah sebabnya para kaum vampir banyak yang sombong. Mereka menggunakan kemampuan ini untuk mengumpulkan budak, mendominasi manusia melalui teror ketakutan.

Akan tetapi organisasi pemburu satu-satunya ancaman bagi bangsa vampir. mereka telah melakukan penelitian menyeluruh dan menjalani sebuah pelatihan khusus. Mereka telah membunuh banyak vampir. Orang yang ada di hadapan Naruto adalah salah satu dari mereka.

"Apakah kau sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak berguna lagi? Kau tinggal memilih ingin diburu atau dibunuh?" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

Sekilas tubuh Naruto gemetar. Bukannya ia takut, ia hanya merasa kesal dengan pemburu vampir yang tidak jauh berdiri di depannya. Tubuhnya gemetar karena menahan amarah. Ia sangat kesal sekali karena ia selalu di remehkan oleh Sasuke. Naruto mengertakan giginya seakan-akan ia ingin mencabik-cabit tubuh Sasuke.

"Yang aku inginkan adalah darahmu! Bodoh!" Naruto mengeram kesal.

"Kau bukannya membuat ku takut. Kau malah terlihat seperti anak kucing yang sedang mendengkur."

Naruto merasa dirinya terhina. Ia ingin membalas ucapan Sasuke namun belum sempat kata-kata makian keluar dari mulutnya si pemburu sudah menyela pembicaraan.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakitiku, kau juga tidak ingin menyakiti umat manusia. Dan aku tidak ingin membunuh anak-anak sepertimu."

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkan aku tentang hal itu. Bahkan aku belum melakukan apa-apa." Naruto membuang muka.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai melihat respon Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir. Kami sudah bersumpah jika kau tidak membunuh siapapun, merubah manusia menjadi vampir atau monster maka aku tidak akan membunuhmu.

'Tch! Apa peduliku dengan sumpah para pemburu.' Naruto bergumam di dalam hati.

Ada beberapa hal yang menggangu pikiran Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengatakan bahwa ia diperintah untu memburu Naruto, namun sampai sekarang Sasuke tidak menangkap ataupun membunuh Naruto padahal mereka sangat sering bersitegang seperti ini. Apakah Sasuke mempermaikannya dan menganggap remeh Naruto?

"Aku merasa sangat kesal sekali melihatmu."

"Jika aku tidak mengawasimu kau pasti akan menggigit manusia dengan taring mungilmu itu," Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dari dalam jubahnya. Naruto dengan sigap memasang posisi siap bertarung apabiila Sasuke inging menyakitinya. "Ambil ini dan jadilah anak baik." Sasuke meyodorkan setabung darah pada Naruto.

Sekilas Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya melihat kelakuan Sasuke "Sepertinya kau tidak serius dengan pekerjaanmu." Naruto mencibiri Sasuke.

"Kau salah. Aku orang yang serius." Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

"Kapan kau serius?! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sering menyalah gunakan dana organisasimu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang mesum!" Naruto semakin kesal dengan sikap menyebalkan Ssauke.

"Apa kau ingin ikut bermain?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan yang seperti itu," Kembali ia membuang mukanya kearah samping. "Dan aku juga tidak membutuhkan wanita."

"Ah... Rupanya Naru masih perawan?" Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan nada seolah ia sedang mengejek.

"Apa kau mencoba untuk mengajakku berkelahi?" Naruto mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Sedari tadi Sasuke sudah berkali-kali menyulut emosinya.

"Tidak."

"Kau hanya mencoba untuk tetap polos. Itu hal yang bagus." Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan melewati Naruto.

Naruto memandangi botol yang berisi darah pemberian dari Sasuke. Ia membuka tutup botol tersebut dan mengendusnya. Beberapa saat ia memandangi cairan merah tersebut lalu menegaknya sampai habis.

Naruto tidak mengerti jalan fikiran Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk membunuh Naruto, bahkan ia sering memberikan Naruto darah di saat ia membutuhkannya. Semenjak Sasuke sering memburunya entah kenapa Naruto merasa takut untuk menyakiti manusia. Dan apabila ia menyakiti manusia Naruto berharap untuk waktu kembali diulang.

Dan dengan itu botol berisi darah pemberian Sasuke jatuh ke tanah dan pecah.

**To be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naru Game**

**Disclaimer****: ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Script: Kotora Byaku**

**Author****:**** NippleJae a.k.a P_E**

**Rate: M**

**Chapter: ****2****/****5**

**Pairing: ****Only ****SasuNaru****!**

**Genre: Mature**** and Fantasy.**

**N/B: Ini bukan fanfic buatan ane. Ini ane ambil dari sebuah manga yang berjudul Dia Game. Intinya fanfic ini bukan milik ane. Ane Cuma bikin versi SN dan perubahan seperelunya dari manga milik Kotora Byaku. Settingnya di ambil pada masa jaman Jepang dulu. Jadi gak ada hal-hal yang berbau modern di sini.**

**WARNING: TYPO, ****Boy Love, Yaoi, Lemon, Don't Like Don't Read**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI OR HATE THIS COUPLE, PLEASE! DON'T READ OK!**

**JIKA KAU BENCI YAOI ATAU MEMBENCI PASANGAN INI, TOLONG! JANGAN DIBACA OKE!**

**MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN MENGENAI CARA PENULISAN FANFIC INI**

**Elo ****('o'****) gue (****','****) = best friend forever (/˘****˘)/\(˘▼˘\)**

**Naru Game**

**Chapter 2**

"**S**iap," Naruto menjilat bibirnya tak lupa seringaian penuh ambisi tersungging dibibir tipisnya. "Mulai!" Mata Naruto menajam memancarkan sebuah ambisi untuk menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cepat dan sempurna.

Di sudut ruangan yang gelap Naruto muncul dengan sebuah kain pel yang ia tempelkan di lantai. Kain pel tersebut ia gesekan pada permukaan lantai berbahan kayu. Naruto dengan cepat berlari kesana kemari mengepel permukaan lantai tersebut.

"Selesai!" Naruto berseru sembari mengelap keringat di pelipisnya. "Sempurna!" Naruto merasa bangga dengan dirinya karena telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah.

Walaupn Neji tidak meminta Naruto untuk membersihkan rumahnya, namun ini semua ia lakukan sebagai tindakan terimakasihnya pada tuan rumah. Selain itu Naruto juga ingin mendapat pujian dari Neji.

"Dengan ini Neji-_Sama_ akan memuji ku," Naruto melewati lorong rumah dengan memangku ember bekas air pel tadi. "Semakin hari kemampuanku makin meningkat." Dalam bayangan Naruto, ia akan mendapatkan pujian dari Neji karena kerja kerasnya hari ini.

"Setelah ini aku akan membuat makan malam untuk Neji-_Sama_. Walaupun aku belum pernah masak sebelumnya tapi aku akan berusaha." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

Di saat melewati salah satu ruangan manik birunya terpaku pada sosok Neji yang berada di balik pintu. "Nej-" Naruto mengurungkan niatnya memanggil Neji di saat ia melihat ada sosok lain bersama Neji.

Naruto bersembunyi dan bersandar di balik tembok sembari memperhatikan Neji. "Ada tamu?" Dari nada suaranya Naruto merasa sedikit gusar. Bukannya ia takut dengan tamu Neji hanya saja Naruto tidak begitu yakin apakah tamu tersebut orang yang baik sama seperti Neji.

Naruto memang naif. Sudah menjadi hal lumrah apabila ia harus lebih berhati-hati dengan orang yang baru pertama ia temui mengingat sewaktu pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Jepang, ia banyak mendapat tatapan aneh karena rambut, mata dan gaya berpakaiannya yang berbeda dengan penduduk setempat.

Naruto tahu ia tak perlu bersembunyi seperti ini karena ia sangat yakin tamu Neji tersebut bukanlah pemburu Vampir jadi tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping. Ia terkejut karena Neji mengetahui ia sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dan tepat di belakang Neji berdirilah tamu yang Naruto amati tadi. Naruto sadar bahwa tamu Neji memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Ia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca fikiran jadi ia tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh tamu tersebut.

"Apakah ini anak yang kau bicarakan Neji-_San_?" Si tamu mendekati Naruto.

"Ya, ia sangat menarik bukan?"

Naruto menatap polos kedua orang dewasa yang ada di hadapannya. Naruto tidak begitu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang pastinya ia tahu bahwa mereka berdua membicarakan Naruto sebagai objek pembicaraan.

"O ya Naruto, terimakasi banyak kau telah banyak membantuku. Padahal kau tidak perlu melakukan ini semua."

"Tidak apa-apa Neji-_Sama_ aku sangat suka bekerja keras." Wajah Naruto bersemu karena tepat sekali dugaannya bahwa Neji akan memberikan pujian.

"Naruto," Neji meletakkan tangannya di atas punggung tangan Naruto yang sedang memegang ember. "Aku akan mengganti pekerjaan mu."

"Eh?"

"Naruto, aku akan memberikan buku rekening untuk kau kerjakan. Mulai dari sekarang kau akan berkerja di bidang keuangan."

"Terimakasih banyak Neji-_Sama_ telah memberikan kepercayaan yang begitu besar padaku. Aku berjanji akan bekerja lebih keras lagi.

Hari ini Naruto mengikuti kemanapun pergi Neji untuk mengunjungi tokonya. Tugas Naruto mencatat pendapatan hari ini dan nantinya akan ia bandingkan dengan pendapatan bulan lalu berdasarkan catatan yangt telah ada. Hari ini mereka membicarakan banyak hal, Naruto jelas sekali sangat menyukai pekerjaan barunya ini karena ia mempunyai banyak waktu berduaan dengan Neji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah ini tempat terkahir yang akan kita kunjungi?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak menyangka sebelumnya kita akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dengan cepat." Mata Naruto menyipit karena tersenyum.

"Ini semua berkat dirimu Naruto, jika bukan karenamu kita tidak akan selesai lebih cepat," Ada jeda sejenak hingga membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya. "Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu fikiranku dari kemarin."

"Apa itu Neji-_Sama_?" Ia menatap penasaran Neji.

"Apakah orang di rumahmu tidak khawatir dengan kepergianmu? Apalagi dengan orangtuamu mereka pasti sangat khawatir sekali. Selama disini kau tidak pernah memberikan kabar pada mereka."

"Orangtua ya?" Tatapan Naruto menjadi sendu. "Tidak ada yang akan mengkhawatirkan ku. Aku sudah lama hidup sendiri." Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Kembali terbayang olehnya kehidupan Naruto selama di Inggris.

"Aku mengerti," Neji mengusap sayang kepala Naruto. "Hal itu pasti sangat menyakitkan bagimu."

Neji menyingkap ramput yang berada di area kening Naruto. Tanpa disangka olehnya Neji sudah melayangkan sebuah kecupan lembut di keningnya. Hati Naruto menjadi menghangat dibuatnya.

"Naruto.."

Sadar akan posisinya dan ia juga tidak ingin lama-lama terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini Naruto mendorong pelan pundak Neji menjauhkan bibir tersebut dari keningnya.

"Apa kau tidak mempercayai ku?" Neji membelai lembut surai pirang Naruto.

"Aku," Usapan tangan Neji berpindah ke belakang kepala Naruto. Ia membawa kepala tersebut untuk mendekat ke arah wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian Naruto."

"Ne-neji-_Sama_?" Naruto tercengang. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dalam situasi seperti ini.

Naruto masih belum merubah posisinya. Ia masih berada dalam dekapan Neji dan bibirnya yang semakin mendekati ke arah bibir Neji. Ia bingung antara ingin menolak dan menerimanya. Di satu sisi ia sangat senang akan dicium oleh orang yang ia sukai dan di satu sisi lagi ia takut apa yang di katakan Neji barusan hanyalah bohong belaka.

"Oh, kau di sini rupanya. Aku sudah mencari mu kemana-mana tadi."

Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan. Masing-masing mereka menarik kembali wajahnya saling berjauhan, di saat akan berciuman mereka di kejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang mencari Neji.

"Oh ya! Barang yang baru Neji-_San_ pesan baru datang. Dan Neji-_san_ diminta untuk memeriksa dan menandatangani tanda terima."

"Baiklah." Neji melewati Naruto seolah tadi tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Sepergiannya Neji detak jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Naruto membelakangi Neji ia belum berani melihat wajah pemuda tersebut. Karena hal tersebut Naruto luput untuk melihat seringaian tipis tersungging di bibirnya saat melewati Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang berdiri kokoh di taman. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi saat dirinya dan Neji nyaris berciuman. Tidak dipungkiri oleh Naruto bahwa dirinya membutuhkan seseorang berada disisinya untuk menutupi kekosongan hatinya yang telah lama sepi.

Mata Naruto menerawang. "Apakah aku harus merubah Neji-_Sama_ menjadi Vampir?" Naruto menundukan wajahnya. Disana terpancar dengan jelas raut keraguan. "Benar," Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dan perlahan ia membukannya kembali. Bukan manik biru seperti biasa yang ia perlihatkan, melainkan mata tersebut berubah warna menjadi merah menatap nyalang ke depan."Ini sangat mudah." Naruto pun berlalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini bulan sudah berada di puncaknya. Tanpa malu-malu bulan mucul di balik awan menyinari suasana malam yang gelap gulita. Terdengar bunyi langkah pelan menelusuri lorong menuju kamar yang sedang di tempati oleh Neji. Perlahan Naruto menggeser pintu tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat wajah terlelap Neji. Dengan sangat perlahan Naruto menutup kembali pintu gesernya dan berjalan mendekati Neji.

Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang memenjarakan Neji di bawah kukungannya. Perlahan taringnya bermunculan, ia mendekatkan taringnya pada leher Neji. Taring tersebut sudah menempel di permukaan kulit Neji, ia hanya perlu dua kali menggigit Neji dan merubahnya menjadi Vampir seperti dirinya dan setelah ini mereka akan hidup bahagia.

Disaat Naruto ingin menekankan taringnya tiba-tiba sebilah pisau menancap tepat di sisinya dan hampir mengenai permukaan kulit pipi Naruto.

"Sial, aku lupa bahwa Sasuke masih mengawasi ku." Naruto mencabut pisau yang ada di sampingnya lalu berdiri.

Naruto menatap tidak suka Sasuke yang berdiri di antara kegelapan malam. Jubahnya yang berwarna hitam membantu menyamarkan dirinya di kegelapan.

"Akhirnya kau sudah menunjukan warna mata aslimu," Suara Sasuke terkesan dingin. Ia menatap tajam Naruto degan manik hitamnya. "Menjauh darinya, Monster!" Ia memberikan penekan pada kata terakhirnya.

Tak ia pungkiri kata terakhir Sasuke membuat hatinya sakit. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggilnya dengan panggilan kejam seperti itu. Walaupun ia adalah seorang Vampir, namun hatinya sangatlah rapuh dan mudah tersakiti.

Naruto dengan kencang berlari ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sudah dapat memprediksikan bahwa Naruto akan berlari ke arahnya dan dengan sigap ia memasag posisi bertahan.

Naruto terkejut pisau Sasuke sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya, padahal sebelum ia mengejapkan matanya Sasuke masih jauh beberapa meter darinya. Naruto merasa ngeri, pelatihan seperti apa yang di ajarkan oleh organisasi pemburu Vampir untuk anggotanya hingga mereka dapat menyaingi kecepatan bangsa Vampir.

Naruto mempunya reflek yang bagus, ia langsung melompat ke belakang sejauh dua meter dari Sasuke. Naruto kembali memasang posisi bertarung. Ia kembali berlari menerjang Sasuke namun si pemburu dengan lihai menghindari pisau Naruto.

Naruto terdesak, ia kehilangan ruang untuk bergerak. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, ia tidak bisa maju, mundur dan menghindar. Pergerakannya sudah dikunci mati oleh Sasuke, ia hanya tinggal menunggu Sasuke untuk membunuhnya.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menghempaskan tubuh tersebut ke arah pohon besar yang ada di belakangnya. Sasuke mengapit Naruto, Naruto sendiri merasa terkejut nyawanya sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Naruto memberanikan diri menatap mata kelam Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Tubuh Sasuke masih mengapit Naruto, tangan kirinya menahan pergelangan Naruto dan tangan satunya lagi mengayunkan pisau perak tersebut ke udara. Naruto yang tidak ingin melihat bagaimana pisau tersbut mengoyak tubuhnya ia lebih memilih untuk menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan dengan itu pisau Sasuke berayun dengan cepat ke arah leher Naruto.

**To be continue...**

**BIG THANKS FOR:**

uzumakinamikazehaki, _Himawari Wia_, hanazawa kay, _NamikazeLinChan_, kitsune Riku11, _Neko Twins Kagamine_, Ineedtohateyou, _sasunaru 4ever_, , _ .71_, Guest, _RisaSano_, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, _Vianycka Hime_, and Silent Reader.

**Pojok Tanya Jawab:**

**- Scane terakhir kurang jelas!**

**Jawaban:** Ane sebenernya juga agak kesulitan dalam mendeskripsikan bagian terakhirnya soale gak ada deskripsinya dialog juga minim lebih banyak gambarnya. Karena hal itu ane jadi kurang bisa mendalami perasaan karakter dan suasananya. Tapi untuk kedepannya akan ane coba untuk perbaigi lagi :)

**- Lebih suka panggilan-panggilan sayang SasuNaru.**

**Jawaban:** Maksutnya panggilan sayang Teme dan Dobe? Kalau itu kayakya bakalan muncul di bagian-bagian terakhir :)

**- Apa Sasuke punya perasaan khusus ama Naruto?**

**Jawaban**: Tentu aja. Pairnya aja SasuNaru :)

**- Lebih cocok Sai ketimbang Neji.**

**Jawban:** Awalnya ane juga pengen Sai jadi katakternya. Tapi berdasarkan pertimbangan beberapa hal ane putuskan Neji karena dia yang paling mendekati karakter di manga aslinya.

**- Gak ada garis pemisah paragraf.**

**Jawban:** Maksutnya garis pemisah yang udah di sediain FFN kah? 0,0 Ane emang gak ngegunain garis ntu sebagai pemisah paragraf karena kalau di baca lewat henpun apalagi yg henpunnya jadul ntu garis gak muncul. Jadi ane putuskan bikin tanda baca titik tiga buah posisi horizontal sebagai penganti garis pembatas :)

**- Kenapa Naruto ngejatuhin darahnya?**

**Jawaban:** Naruto gak ngejatuhin darahnya kok. Tapi tabung kosong yang darahnya udah dia teguk :)

Berdasarkan trafik Viewer nih fanfic udah nyampe 690 views hanya dalam 1 chapter :) Ane membebaskan Reader ane jadi Silent Reader, gak ngasih review aku rak popo tapi ane mohon aje tolong di Fav ato di Follow. Dengan Favorite dan Follow nih fanfic ane udah cukup seneng kok :) Mohon kerja samanya ya~ :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Naru Game**

**Disclaimer****: ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Script: Kotora Byaku**

**Author****:**** NippleJae a.k.a P_E**

**Rate: M**

**Chapter: ****3****/****5**

**Pairing: ****Only ****SasuNaru****!**

**Genre: Mature**** and Fantasy.**

**N/B: Ini bukan fanfic buatan ane. Ini ane ambil dari sebuah manga yang berjudul Dia Game. Intinya fanfic ini bukan milik ane. Ane Cuma bikin versi SN dan perubahan seperelunya dari manga milik Kotora Byaku. Settingnya di ambil pada masa jaman Jepang dulu. Jadi gak ada hal-hal yang berbau modern di sini.**

**WARNING: TYPO, ****Boy Love, Yaoi, Lemon, Don't Like Don't Read**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI OR HATE THIS COUPLE, PLEASE! DON'T READ OK!**

**JIKA KAU BENCI YAOI ATAU MEMBENCI PASANGAN INI, TOLONG! JANGAN DIBACA OKE!**

**MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN MENGENAI CARA PENULISAN FANFIC INI**

**Elo ****('o'****) gue (****','****) = best friend forever (/˘****˘)/\(˘▼˘\)**

_Chapter Sebelumnya:_

_Tubuh Sasuke masih mengapit Naruto, tangan kirinya menahan pergelangan Naruto dan tangan satunya lagi mengayunkan pisau perak tersebut ke udara. Naruto yang tidak ingin melihat bagaimana pisau tersebut mengoyak tubuhnya ia lebih memilih untuk menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan dengan itu pisau Sasuke berayun dengan cepat ke arah leher Naruto._

**Naru Game**

**Chapter ****3**

**P**isau perak Sasuke berhenti tepat di permukaan kulit leher Naruto sebelum benda tersebut benar-benar menembus leher si pirang. Untuk beberapa saat suasana hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Kau hanya tinggal membunuhku!" Naruto mendongakan wajahnya melihat bagaimana ekspresi menyebalkan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi mempermainkannya.

Bukan ekpresi menyebalkan seperti biasa yang Naruto tangkap dari wajah Sasuke. Melainkan ia melihat mata hitam tersebut memandangnya dengan resah. Naruto tidak dapat mengartikan apa makna dari pancaran mata Sasuke tersebut.

"Tch! Sial." Sasuke kembali menarik pisau yang ia tempelkan ke leher Naruto tadi.

Ia sedikit menjauh memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto sehingga Naruto dapat melihat jelas postur tegap Sasuke di hadapannya. Sekali lagi ia melihat wajah Sasuke. Kali ini ia tidak melihat lagi pandagan risau melainkan mata tersebut kembali menatapnya dingin dengan ekpresi menyebalkan seperti biasa.

Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa di saat tubuh berbalut jubah hitam kebanggan Organisasi Pemburu Vampir tersebut membelakanginnya dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bersandar di batang pohon tempat Sasuke menahan pergerakannya.

Semakin jauh, tubuh Sasuke ikut menghilang di kegelapan malam.

"Kenapa?" Mata merah Naruto kini kembali berubah warna menjadi biru.

Di kesunyian malam Naruto bermonolog sendiri dengan dirinya. Jelas sekali di sini posisi Naruto lah yang bersalah karena ia telah melanggar peringatan Sasuke tentang menyerang manusia. Kembali terlintas di benak Naruto tatapan risau yang di pancarkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa pemburu sepertimu memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu padaku?"

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi angin malam yang berhembus menerpa dedaunan pohon.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto membalikan tubuhnya menghadap suara yang memanggil namanya. "Neji-_Sama_?" Dengan cekatan Naruto menyembunyikan pisau yang di jatuhkan Sasuke ke dalam lengan bajunya.

"Ne-Neji-_Sama_ kau sudah bangun?" Naruto tidak ingin terlalu banyak bicara.

Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang berdiri di sana. Ia benar-benar melamun sampai-sampai ia tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan Neji.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Neji menatap khawatir Naruto.

"Huh?"

"Walaupun ini masih kawasan ku, tapi ini cukup berbahaya berada di sini seorang diri apalagi di waktu malam." Neji merengkuh tubuh Naruto yang hanya setinggi bahunya ke dalam pelukannya.

'Jadi Neji-_Sama_ belum melihat kejadian tadi?' Naruto berujar di dalam hati ketimbang menanggapi ucapan Neji barusan ke padanya. 'Berarti Neji-_Sama_ tidak menyadari bahwa ia hampir saja mengubahnya menjadi Vampir dan ia hampir dibunuh oleh Sasuke.'

Melihat Naruto yang hanya diam saja. Neji mendorong pelan pundak Naruto yang ada di pelukannya agar ia bisa melihat wajah pemuda tersebut. Neji mengelus lembut surai pirang Naruto mempermainkan helaian rambut tersebut di sela-sela jarinya. Merasakan tidak ada penolakan dari Naruto Neji beranjak mengelus pipi berbalut kulit berwarna tan yang dihiasi dengan tanda seperti kumis kucing.

Naruto tidak menolak perlakuan Neji. Ia hanya diam membiarkan pria bagsawan di hadapannya menatapnya dengan intens dan mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

Merasa perlakuannya tidak di tolak oleh Naruto, ia mengusap bibir Naruto dengan ibu jarinya hal ini berulang kali ia lakukan dan merasa dirinya telah di beri lampu hijau oleh Naruto ia menarik dagu mungil tersebut untuk mengadah dan saling mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Naruto tidak menolak saat jemari Neji bemain di bibirnya dan ia tidak memberontak saat jemari tersebut menarik dagunya untuk saling berdekatan. Naruto tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bahwa sebentar lagi bibir mereka akan menyatu. Sebelum bibir mereka benar-benar menyatu sekelebat bayangan melintas di pikirannya.

Naruto melepaskan diri dari jemari Neji dan beralih untuk memeluk pria tersebut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Neji.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir." Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada baju Neji.

Dengan perlahan Naruto memejamkan matanya menghilangkan bayangan yang melintas di pikirannya. 'Kenapa? Kenapa wajah Sasuke yang muncul di pikiranku?'

Neji tidak berkata-kata saat menerima penolakan dari si pirang. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Neji membuka suara dan mengambil tindakan.

"Maaf," Neji mendorong pelan pundak Naruto. "Aku sedikit lelah dan kau juga harus beristirahat."

"Ah ya."

"Selamat malam." Neji tersenyum dan kembali mengelus surai tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini langit sedikit berawan, matahari masih malu-malu untuk menunjukan dirinya sebagai penguasa di siang hari. Sedangkan di bawah sana Naruto memandangi matahari yang bersembunyi di balik awan putih.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi menampakan dirinya. Ia membiarkan Vampir seperti dirinnya berkeliaran bebas tanpa pengawasan.

Naruto sedang duduk bersantai menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan dengan nakal angin tersebut mempermainkan surai pirangnya.

"Mengapa kau selalu begini Sasuke?"

Memorinya kembali membuka kilas balik pada sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat ia dan Sasuke pertama kali bertemu.

Pada saat itu Naruto bersembunyi di balik tembok. Ia bersandar pada tembok tersebut untuk mengurangi rasa gemetarnya. Naruto tidak menyadi ada sesosok berjubah hitam berada di belakangnya mengawasi setiap pergerakan Naruto. Sosok tersebut makin mendekati Naruto hingga Naruto menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian di sana.

Naruto membalikan badannya saat ia mendengar suara langkah yang makin mendekat. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat salah satu anggota Organisasi Pemburu Vampir berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Kau..." Sosok tersebut menatap tajam Naruto.

"Aku menemukannya di sini!" Salah satu anggota pemburu Vampir yang ikut mengejarnya tadi berteriak pada teman-temannya sambil menunjuk ke arah tembok tempat Naruto bersembunyi.

Naruto terkejut saat mendengar suara orang yang memburunya tadi. Manik birunya memandang gelisah ke arah sosok berjubah hitam di hadapannya.

Dua orang pemburu Vampir berjalan ke arah tembok dan memeriksa pada setiap celah. Langkah kedua pemburu tersebut terhenti pada salah satu bilik tembok saat ia melihat salah satu anggotanya menatapnya balik.

"Oh, jadi bayangan yang kulihat tadi itu kau? Ada Vampir yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini." Matanya berkilat tajam meneliti setiap kawasan yang ia lihat.

"Kalian belum menemukannya? Saranku tetaplah waspada ia akan melarikan diri jika kalian tidak cepat menemukannya."

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Hey Sasuke kau juga harus ikut mencarinya sekarang juga!"

"Ya ya ya. Aku akan ikut mencarinya setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku."

Dengan begitu kedua pemburu tersebut meninggalkan Sasuke dan melanjutkan pencarian mereka.

"Mereka sudah pergi." Sasuke menyintak jubah hitam panjangnya hingga tersinkap dan ia dapat melihat Naruto yang berjongkok yang tadinya bersembunyi di dalam jubah tersebut.

Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke. Matanya masih memancarkan rasa takut dan tubuhnya masih belum berhenti untuk bergetar.

"Kau Vampir yang di cari mereka bukan? Pakaianmu terlalu indah hingga terkesan mencolok. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melarikan diri denga pakaian seperti itu?"

Naruto menatap iritasi ke arah Sasuke. Untuk ukurang seorang pemburu Vampir laki-laki di hadapanya terlalu blak-blakan. Lagian Naruto tidak suka apa bila ada orang yang mengkritiknya di segi berpakaian karena Naruto merasa dirinya adalah seorang _fashionable_. Meskipun ia seorang Vampir Naruto sangat menyukai _trend_ pakaian yang dikenakan oleh manusia.

"Perlu bantuan?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Tidak perlu," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping pertanda ia sedang merajuk. "Siapa kau?"

"Huh? Aku? Kau pasti sudah menyadarinya sedari awal? Aku adalah seorang pemburu Vampir di organisasi ku, aku adalah seorang pemburu Vampir elit yang hanya menerima perintah langsung dari _Leader_ kami untuk berburu Vampir. Aku adalah anggota termuda yang berada di devisi elit itu semua berkat prestasi dan kepandaianku."

"Oh." Naruto tidak berniat menanggapi setiap perkataan laki-laki yang ada di hadapanya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kita harus kita harus mengurus situasi mu yang terperangkap di sarang pemburu Vampir.

Sasuke melemparkan jubahnya pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan jubah tersebur.

"Pakailah. Kau akan terlihat mencolok jika berpakain seperti itu."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang telah mengenakan jubahnya. Tanganya mengapai tudung jubah dan menyampirkannya di kepala Naruto.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mati, jangan pergi ke kota dan jangan berkeliaran di malam hari karena banyak pemburu yang akan berpatroli di malam hari. Jangan berpenampilan terlalu mencolok karena apa bila kau sedang di kejar-kejar mereka akan mudah menemukanmu karena pakaian yang kau kenakan, jangan berada di dekat keramanian di khawatirkan kau akan kehilangan kendali dan menyerang salah satu manusia. Jaga dirimu." Setelah itu Sasuke membalikan badanya dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Itu adalah kali pertama dan terakhirnya Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar padanya. Semenjak pertemuan pertama kami, Sasuke sering sekali muncul begitu tiba-tiba di depanya. Sasuke selalu mengajarinya untuk mulai belajar meminum darah hewan dan bukan darah manusia. Awalnya ia menolak dengan keras usulan Sasuke karena darah manusia dan hewan memiliki rasa yang berbeda. Karena bagi bangsa Vampir darah manusia terasa sangat segar saat melewati kerongkonganya.

Sasuke juga akan muncul dengan tiba-tiba apabila ia merasa haus dan membutuhkan darah segera. Setiap kali bertemu Sasuke, ia selalu mengingatkan Naruto untuk memakai jubah yang ia berikan. Terkadang Sasuke juga sering muncul saat ia di kejar oleh pemburu yang lain, dan seperti biasa lagi-lagi Sasuke akan menolongnya meloloskan diri.

Mereka telah melewati banyak hal bersama-sama pada setiap tahun. Tetapi Naruto tidak pernah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke tengang dirinya.

Naruto pasti akan selalu merasa aneh saat mengenang kejadian sepuluh tahun yang silam. Ia akan semakin gelisah apabila perasaan ini makin membuncah.

"Tch." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan cepat ikut berbaur dengan penduduk yang sedang beraktifitas seperti biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Segala tempat di penujuru Desa telah ia telusuri untuk mencari sosok Sasuke. Sekarang kakinya menapaki sebuah kuil yang berada di pingiran desa. Kakinya semakin melangkah masuk dan beberapa saat kemudia langkahnya terhenti. Ia telah menemukan apa yang ia cari sedari tadi.

Sasuke bersandar pada batu besar yang ada di sana. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan ia hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto dan kembali memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

"Kau hanya datang sendiri kesini," Ada jeda sejenak. "Itu berarti kau sudah siap untuk mati?" Sasuke mengampil posisi duduk dari rebahannya.

"Aku tahu itu," Naruto mengambil pisau yang ia sembunyikan pada lengan bajunya. "Maka dari itu kita akhiri ini semua!" Naruto sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya mata merahnya menatap nyalang Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mengubris perkataan Naruto, ia sendiri hanya diam tanpa merubah posisi duduknya.

Naruto hanya mengedipkan matanya sekali tapi sosok Sasuke yang tadinya masih duduk di dekat batu di hadapanya sekarang sudah menghilang. Entah bagaimana caranya, Naruto kembali di hempaskan oleh Sasuke kearah batu yang ia duduki tadi. Dengan secepat itu juga Sasuke sudah menindih tubuhnya dengan mengacungkan pedang perak pada leher Naruto.

Naruto mengeram tidak suka. Lagi-lagi ia yang terpojok dengan sebuah pisau perak yang bertenger di lehernya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudia, Sasuke menarik kembali pisaunya dan berdiri dari posisi menindih Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke akan kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Dimana di saat ia sudah menodongkan pisau ke leher Naruto dan beberapa menit kemudia ia akan menarik pisaunya kembali dan berbalik arah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto mengarahkan pisau yang ia pegang ke arah Sasuke. Namun dengan reflek yang bagus pisau tersebut hanya mengenai udara kosong.

Tanpa kehilangan akal Naruto meniru gerakan Sasuke pada tempo hari dan sekarang posisi mereka sudah berbalik di mana Naruto untuk pertama kalinya memegang kendali. Ujung pisaunya ia tempelkan pada kulit leher Sasuke. Namun Naruto tidak melihat ekpresi ketakutan dari Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut hanya menatapnya balik degan wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku? Apakau ingin mempermainkanku?! Atau karena aku yang lemah?! Perlakuan mu padaku benar-benar mengganggu ku!" Naruto tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku." Sasuke berucap dengan nada tenang.

"Aku akan membunuhmu. Tujuan ku datang kesini untuk membunuhmu," Naruto derdesis. "Aku hanya ingi tahu satu hal. Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak mau membunuhku?" Naruto menarik kembali pisaunya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahunya."

"Katakan saja padaku!" Naruto menarik kerah Sasuke.

"Itu karena," Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata Naruto. "Kau begitu lembut."

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang ambigu hingga membuat ku merasa aneh!"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Tatap aku Naruto!" Tangannya yang semulanya hanya terjuntai di sisi tubuhnya kini mencengkam tangan Naruto yang memegang kerah jubahnya.

"Aku adalah pemburu dan sialnya kau adalah buruan ku!"

"Sasuke apa kau membenciku?"

"Ya." Tatapan itu kembali Sasuke perlihatkan.

Naruto hanya diam pada posisinya dan selanjutnya ia menyerahkan pisau perah ke tangan Sasuke. "Jika begitu cepat bunuh aku. Aku mulai benci hidup sendirian."

"Aku tidak dapat melakukannya."

Tangan Sasuke mengusap lembut wajah Naruto dan kemudian telapak tangan tersebut menangkup sebelah wajah Naruto dan megadahkannya.

"Kau tidak sendirian Naruto."

Naruto balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang masih menangkup sebelah wajahnya.

"Kau tidak sendiri." Sasuke kembali mengulangi perkataannya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan selanjutnya bibir mereka saling menempel. Naruto mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri memeluk tubuh Naruto lembut.

Mereka saling melumat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

**To be continue...**

N/B: Kabar gembira chap depan bakalan ada lemon hohoho XD Sedikit curcol kenapa ane telah sangat update itu semua gegara ane lagi mabok maen game X-Com dari seri pertamanya yang paling jadul pada tahun 1994 ampe seri remakenya pada tahun 2012 *jiah malah curcol* O ya jangan panggil ane dengan sebutan Senpai, Thor, Admin, Sensei dsb tapi panggil aja ane **NJ** ato **PE**.

**BIG THANKS FOR:**

**Vianycka Hime, **_**RisaSano**_**, Reikai Eran, **_**uzumakinamikazehaki**_**, Akihiko Fukuda 71, **_**miszshanty05**_**, sivanya anggarada, **_**Namikaze lin-chan**_**, sasunaru 4ever, **_**putrifibrianti96**_**, yassir2374, **__**, hanazawa kay, **_**Neko Twins Kagamine**_**, zhiewon189, **_**Shiroi Fuyu**_**, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, **_**bellakyu**_**, njhyerim, **_**Gil**_**, Guest (mary chan) and **_**Silent Reader.**_

**Pojok Tanya Jawab:**

**Q: Apakah bakal mirip dengan manga aslinya**?

A: Karena ini remake tentu aja mirip sama manga aslinya tapi ada sedikit bumbu penyedap dari ane :v

**Q: Bikin saingan untuk Sasuke**.

A: Maaf ane gak bisa, ini kan remake sebuah manga jadi jalan ceritanya bakalan di samain ama manga aslinya termasuk para karakternya.

**Q: Alurnya kecepetan dan pendek.**

A: Untuk chap dua ane juga ngerasa gitu. Di chap dua aja ane udah berusaha dengan keras nambahin adegan-adegan(?) di manga aslinga cuma 22 page jadi ya pendek.

**Q: Apa kelebihan pemburu di Organisasi Pemburu Vampir dengan manusia biasa?**

A: Kelebihannya itu ada pada pelatihan khusus yang mereka jalani. Lagian gak semua orang bisa bergabung cuma orang-orang yang punya bakat alami aja yang bisa bergabung. Misalkannya di sini Sasuke punya bakat kecepatan dan reflek yang bagus.

**Q: Kenapa judulnya Naru Game?**

A: Ane aja bingung kenapa ngasih itu judulnya *plakplok* ane cuma ngikutin manga aslinya karena di manga aslinya judulnya Dia Game jadi ya ane rubah nama Dia jadi Naru.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naru Game**

**Disclaimer****: ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Script: Kotora Byaku**

**Author****:**** NippleJae a.k.a P_E**

**Rate: M**

**Chapter: ****4****/****5**

**Pairing: ****Only ****SasuNaru****!**

**Genre: Mature**** and Fantasy.**

**N/B: Ini bukan fanfic buatan ane. Ini ane ambil dari sebuah manga yang berjudul Dia Game. Intinya fanfic ini bukan milik ane. Ane Cuma bikin versi SN dan perubahan seperelunya dari manga milik Kotora Byaku. Settingnya di ambil pada masa jaman Jepang dulu. Jadi gak ada hal-hal yang berbau modern di sini.**

**WARNING: TYPO, ****Boy Love, Yaoi, Bahasa Vulgar, Lemon, Don't Like Don't Read**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI OR HATE THIS COUPLE, PLEASE! DON'T READ OK!**

**JIKA KAU BENCI YAOI ATAU MEMBENCI PASANGAN INI, TOLONG! JANGAN DIBACA OKE!**

**MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN MENGENAI CARA PENULISAN FANFIC INI**

**Elo ****('o'****) gue (****','****) = best friend forever (/˘****˘)/\(˘▼˘\)**

_**Chapter Sebelumnya:**_

_Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan selanjutnya bibir mereka saling menempel. Naruto mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri memeluk tubuh Naruto lembut._

_Mereka saling melumat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.._

**Naru Game**

**Chapter ****4**

**T**eriknya sinar matahari terasa sangat menyengat. Sang matahari mulai menunjukan bahwa dirinya adalah sang penguasa siang. Tidak ada satupun pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Mereka lebih suka menghabiskan waktu mereka bersantai di rumah.

Di sebuah penginapan sederhana yang berlokasi tidak jauh dari kuil tampak sepi dari luar. Namun di salah satu kamar penginapan sesekali terdengar bunyi desahan dari sepasang pasangan baru yang sedang di mabuk cinta. Untuk memenuhi hasrat yang membuncah mereka saling bergumul tanpa menghiraukan panasnya hawa pada saat itu.

Jemari lentik Naruto menahan bibir Sasuke yang hendak mecium bibirnya kembali. Bukannya berhenti Sasuke malah beralih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Naruto. Ia kan menggigit gemas pundak kecil tersebut dan menjilati leher Naruto secara berulang-ulang.

"...Oh... Ahhh...Ahhhh..." Naruto mencengkram kemeja putih Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh pria di atasnya.

Naruto merasa malu saat suara desahan meluncur dari bibir merahnya tanpa ia sadari. Naruto tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk mendendangkan desahan nikmat akibat sentuhan Sasuke yang membuatnya terasa melayang.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sasuke memainkan jemarinya para rambut Naruto yang berada di bawah kukunganya.

"Um... Sudah berapa kali kau sering melakukan ini?"

Sasuke menaikan salah satu alis matanya. "Apa kau berfikir aku melakukan ini setiap hari dengan wanita yang berbeda?"

"Um." Ia menganggu lucu sebagai respon pertanyaan balik Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Terimakasih banyak kepada Vampir. Karenanya waktu ku untuk bersenang-senang jadi berkurang." Tangan kirinya memegang dagu Naruto. Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada si pirang.

"Apa... Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Jika saja aku tidak harus menjaga seekor kucing. Tentu saja aku memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk bersenang-senang."

"Kucing?" Naruto berfikir sejenak apa yang di maksudkan oleh Sasuke bahwa ia menjaga kucing. Naruto tersentak ia baru menyadari bahwa kucing yang di maksudkan oleh Sasuke adalah dirinya. "Aku bukan kucing!"

Tidak berniat menjawab pernyataan Naruto, Sasuke malah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Tidak bosan-bosannya ia melumat bibir mungil si pirang, malahan ia semakin kecanduan dengan lembutnya bibir sang Vampir.

"Nnnn..."

Tidak hanya melumat Sasuke juga menjilat bibir tersebut hingga membuat Naruto semakin gencar melantunkan desahan yang makin membuatnya terasa mabuk.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku merasa sangat pusing sekali... Nnnnn Ahh..." Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Sasuke menghisap lidah Naruto kuat-kuat. Dan perlahan tangannya menjalar di atas paha Naruto.

"Nn... Bukan begitu... Nghhh..."

Setiap jengkal tubuh Naruto dijilati oleh Sasuke. Lidahnya bermain di area leher lalu turun ke benda mungil berwarna coklat di dada Naruto. Sasuke memainkan lidahnya disana. Ia akan menggigit lalu menghisap sekuat-kuatnya hingga membuat Naruto menggelinjang dan meremas rambutnya.

Kini Sasuke menempatkan kepalanya pada selangkangan Naruto, ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ke dua kaki berbalut kulit berwarna tan tersebut. Berniat ingin menggoda si pirang Sasuke menjilati paha dalam Naruto dengan gerakan sensual.

"Ah...!"

"Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa lari dari tanganku. Kau pasti akan menikmati yang satu ini hingga membuatmu ketagihan." Sasuke menundukan kepalanya dan memasukan benda mungil milik Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menghisap benda tersebut dan megulumnya secara teratur dengan gerakan maju mundur.

"Haaa... Ah...! Ah...!" Apa yang di lakukan Sasuke pada benda mungilnya membuat ia merasa melambung ke angkasa. Ini terasa nikmat dan benar-benar memabukan.

Selagi mulutnya mengulum benda milik Naruto dua jarinya menusuk lubang anus si pirang. Sasuke memaju mundurkan kedua jarinya untuk penetrasi agar lubang anus tersebut sedikit melonggar untuk memudahkannya menyutubuhi Naruto.

"Ah... Sasuke." Naruto merasakan kepalanya pusing. Semua bagian sensitifnya di puaskan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto memekik tertahan saat Sasuke menusuk sesuatu yang terasa asing di dalam anusnya namun sesuatu tadi membuatnya kecanduan dan menginginkan Sasuke menghantam sesuatu yang ada di anusnya lebih keras lagi.

"Oh... Sasuke.. Ini nikmat sekali. A-aku merasa terbang nhh.."

Sasuke makin terbakar mendengar desahan Naruto. Ia beralih lagi melumat sepuas-puasnya bibir merah Naruto. Sedangkan kedua jarinya makin cepat bergerak keluar masuk lubang Naruto.

"Hosh..." Naruto melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. "Sa-Sasuke aku tidak tau cara mengungkapkannya. Ah... Ta-tapi aku merasa ingin melepaskan kenikmatan ini. Ya Tuhan... ini terlalu nikmat. Sasuke! A-aku... mau nhhhh... Ahhhh..."

Naruto memuntahkan cairan dari lubang penisnya. Ia terengah-engah pasca ejakulasi yang membuat badannya lemas. Naruto terbaring pasrah ia membiarkan Sasuke kembali menjilati tubuhnya.

"Apa kau ingin aku melakukannya?" Suara berat Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku ingin kau menciumku."

"Apapun yang kau mau."

Sasuke mengajarkan Naruto untuk memainkan lidahnya, mereka saling hisap dan melumat. Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati belahan bibir pemuda pirang yang berada di bawahnya. Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk menangkap lidah Sasuke. Ia menghisap dengan keras dan menggigit gemas benda tidak bertulang milik Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan merubah posisinya yang semula berbaring dengan Naruto di atasnya kini berubah menjadi posisi duduk. Dengan gerakan lembut ia menarik tengkuk Naruto. Ia makin terpesona dengan manik biru milik makhluk yang ada di hadapannya. Mata tersebut mampu membuatnya tenggelam dan kehilangan kendali diri.

Jemari Sasuke mengelus tengkuk tersebut, selanjutnya ia menggerakan jemarinya pada pundak Naruto merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit berwarna tan tersebut. Jemari Sasuke semakin nakal bergerak ke punggung si pirang dan membuat gerakan memutar. Hal tersebut membuat bulu roma Naruto berdiri, ia makin merasa mabuk dan terbuai oleh tangan besar Sasuke yang menjamah tubuh polosnya.

Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir dan pundak Naruto. Tangannya meraih tengkuk Naruto dan mengarahkan kepala tersebut ke arah selangkangannya.

"Naruto. Aku ingin kau memuaskan penis ku." Libidonya semakin memuncah tak terkendali hal tersebut di tandai dengan tatapan matanya yang sangat berhasrat, jakunnya yang bergerak naik turun dan tidak dilupakan suara beratnya.

Naruto tampak ragu untuk mengulum penis Sasuke. Ia merasa ngeri sendiri saat melihat benda di depan matanya makin membesar dan memanjang dikala Sasuke mengurutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru. Benda ini tidak akan menggigitmu karena benda inilah yang nantinya akan membuatmu mendesahkan namaku dengan keras."

Naruto menggerakan kepalanya pada penis Sasuke. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyentuh lubang penis Sasuke dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Sasuke, rasanya tidak enak dan sedikit asin." Naruto merajuk dan menarik kepalanya dari selangkangan Sasuke namun gerakanya kalah cepat oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Nanti kau juga pasti akan menyukai susu yang keluar dari penis ku." Sasuke terengah-engah. Sedikit berbohong pada si pirang untuk menghentikan rengekannya dan segera memuaskan batang penisnya yang mengacung.

"Benarkah?" Mata Naruto berbinar bahagia.

"Benar. Sekarang cepat kulum penisku."

Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya saat jemari mungil tersebut memegang batangannya dan meremas lembut benda tersebut.

"Naruto... Jangan siksa aku. Cepat masukan ke mulutmu ahhh..."

"Gomen Sasuke..." Jelas sekali ia tidak meminta maaf dengan sunggug-sungguh hal tersebut dapat di ketahui dari nada suaranya yang sengaja ingin mempermainkan Sasuke.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada ujung penis Sasuke yang menyerupai jamur. Di kecupnya benda tersebut lalu ia membuka mulutnya dengan lebar memasukan penis Sasuke ke dalam mulut hangatnya. Terdengan bunyi kecipak saat Naruto menaik turunkan kepalanya mengulum batangan tersebut.

Sasuke mengejang sesaat saat merasakan benda kebanggaannya di selimuti oleh mulut Naruto. Ia mendesah kenikmatan ia menyelipkan jemarinya pada helain pirang tersebut dan sesekali meremasnya menyalurkan betapa ia sangat menikmati mulut Naruto yang mengulum penisnya.

"Sasuke... benda ini semakin besar." Naruto menghentikan kulumannya dan kembali merengek mengadu pada Sasuke.

"Ssstt... tidak apa-apa lanjutkan mengulumnya." Jujur saja Sasuke sedikit frustasi dengan rengekan Naruto.

"Mmhhh... Nhhhh..." Naruto menuruti perintah sang _seme_ untuk mengulum batangan tersebut walaupun ia sering tersedak karena penis Sasuke terlalu dalam menusuk tenggorokannya.

"Ssshhhh... Ahhhh Naruto..." Sasuke membaringkan dirinya. Nafasnya memburu ia benar-benar merasa mabuk karena ulah Naruto.

Naruto makin asik mengulum penis Sasuke. Sepertinya ia mulai kecanduan dengan benda tersebut yang mengeluarkan aroma khas. Sasuke menampar dan meremas gemas pantat Naruto yang sedang menungging.

Di tariknya sebelah kaki Naruto untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Yah! Sasuke kau kasar sekali." Naruto terkejut karena kakinya ditarik secara tiba-tiba.

Tanpa mempedulikan protesan Naruto ia merubah posisi dengan Naruto di atas tubuhnya dengan kaki terkangkang lebar di depan mukanya. Sasuke mengecup gemas penis mungil yang tergantung di selangkangan Naruto. Ia melumat benda tersebut hingga membuat si empunya mendesah keenakan.

Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati posisi 69. Naruto berpegangan pada paha Sasuke, sesekali ia akan melepaskan kulumannya dari penis Sasuke saat si raven membuatnya tersentak nikmat. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tidak akan puas hanya dengan penisnya di kulum dan menglum penis Naruto. Tangan nakalnya bermain di area pantat tan tersebut. Ia akan meremas dan menampar sesekali jarinya akan menusuk-nusuk lubang anal Naruto hingga membuat si pirang mendesah tertahan.

Puas dengan mengulum penis mungil Naruto, Sasuke meneggelamkan kepalanya pada pantat Naruto. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam daging kenyal dan tebal tersebut. Ia manarik kedua pipi pantat Naruto berlainan arah untuk melihat lebih jelas lubang anal si pirang yang merah merekah. Di julurkannya lidahnya untuk menyentuh si lubang dan menusuk-nusuk ke dalamnya sebagai salam perkenalan.

Pantat Naruto memerah karena sering diremas dan ditampar oleh tangan nakal Sasuke, bahkan di pantat tersebut samar-samar terlihat ada cap jari Sasuke. Bukannya merasa kasihan, nafsu Sasuke semakin meningkat dibuatnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Sasuke. Ia sangat kewalahan menyeimbangi permainan Sasuke yang makin menggila menusuk lubang analnya dengan lidah tersebut.

"Sasuke aku ingin lebih." Dihilangkan rasa malunya. Yang terpenting sekarang ia ingin memuaskan lubangnya yang gatal ingin minta dipenuhi.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk hal yang besar Naru."

Sasuke sedikit menegakan tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang. Ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto untuk berada di pangkuannya. Dari bawah Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat lubang anal berwarna pink Naruto berkedut mintak di isi.

"Naruto mungkin ini akan terasa sedikit sakit. Tapi setelah itu aku janji akan memberikan mu kenikmatan melebihi yang tadi."

Manik Naruto memandang sayu ke arah Sasuke. Ia tidak menjawab ucapan Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih diam dan menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasuke yang membuatnya semakin mabuk.

"Shhhh... Ahhh.. Sasuke..." Naruto mencengkram tangan Sasuke. "Ahhhh... ini sangat besar sekali. Lubang ku terasa mau robek, tapi... tapi... rasanya sangat enak sekali."

Butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke dan Naruto untuk mamasukan penisnya ke dalam anal Naruto. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto berusah memasukan penisnya masuk ke analnya, ia sengaja tidak ikut membantu karena ia khawatir akan kehilangan kendali dan berbuat kasar dan berujung si pirang yang akan marah padanya.

"Ya Tuhan... Kenapa benda ini sangat besar sekali Ahhhh."

Dengan usaha yang keras akhirnya penis Sasuke sepenuhnya sudah tertanam pada lubang Naruto. Dengan inisiatifnya Naruto menggerakan badannya naik turun dengan gerakan perlahan. Naruto sedikit kewalahan untuk menarik penis Sasuke karena benda tersebut makin membesar.

"Sasukeh... ah... bantu aku. Benda ini tidak bisa ku tarik keluar."

Sasuke memegan pinggul Naruto. Dengan santainya ia menarik pinggul tersebut ke atas hingga membuat Naruto mendesah keras.

"Ya Tuhan... Sasuke ini nikmat sekali."

Naruto dapat merasakan ujung penis Sasuke berada di ujung lubang analnya. Tidak ingin kehilangan sensasi nikmat kembali Naruto menghentakan badanya ke bawah hingga penis tersebut kembali tenggelam di dalam anal Naruto. Karena perbuatan Naruto tersebut membuat mereka mendesah keras.

Mereka terus mengulangi gerakan di mana Sasuke akan membantu menarik pinggul tersebut ke atas hingga ujung penisnya berada di ujung anal Naruto dan kemudian Naruto akan menghentakan tubuhnya ke bawah hingga penis tersebut kembali tenggelam di lubang pantatnya.

Sudah lima belas menit waktu berlalu, bunyi suara desahan dan kecipakan antar paha yang beradu mendominasi kamar penginapan tersebut. Naruto memainkan putingnya sendiri yang sudah lama menegang. Ia sudah mencapai puncaknya sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Naruto merasakan penis yang beada di dalamnya berkedut ingin memuntahakan lahar panasnya. Sengaja ia menyempitkan otot-otot lubang analnya inging menggoda Sasuke.

"Oh _Shit_. Ini semakin sempit. Kau makin membuatku bergairah Naru-_chan_."

Sasuke makin cepat menaik turunkan pinggul Naruto saat ia merasakan sesuatu akan menyembur keluar. Tiga sodokan terakhir Sasuke menanamkan penisnya dalam-dalam ke anal Naruto untuk melepaskan lahar panas.

"Ahhhh.. Sasueke di dalamku terasa hangat." Kaki Naruto gemetar karena di landa gejolak yang dahsyat.

"Naruto aku masih belum puas. Kali ini kita berganti posisi."

Tidak mempedulikan protesan Naruto. Sasuke merubah posisi Naruto menjadi menungging tanpa melepaskan batangannya pada lubang Naruto. Sasuke merasa keenakan karena gerakan tadi, penisnya terasa di pelintir.

Sasuke langsung mengenjot cepat lubang Naruto hingga membuat si empunya yang punya lubang mendesah dan meracau tak karuan.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... ah... Lebih dalam lagi... aku menginginkan mu berada lebih dalam lagi di dalam diriku."

"Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk mu Naru-_chan_."

Menuruti perintah si pirang Sasuke mengenjot brutal anal Naruto. Ia dapat merasakan kaki Naruto gemetar karena di landa gejolak kenikmatan. Darahnya makin mendesir melihat pandagan erotis di bawahnya.

Pantat Naruto sudah berkali-kali di tampar oleh bola kembar Sasuke. Kecipak basah terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Sasuke semakin bergairah, gerakan Sasuke sangat brutal hingga pantat Naruto terangkat ke atas dan tubuhnya terseret-seret seirama dengan hentakan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan penisnya lagi-lagi ingin mengeluarkan sperma ia meremas pantat Naruto kasar dan mencengkram pinggul Naruto untuk memperdalam penisnya lebih dalam melesat masuk.

Di saat spermanya sudah terasa berada di ujung dan bersiap-siap ingin menembak Sasuke menarik penisnya keluar dan menyemprotkan spermanya pada bongkahan pantat Naruto yang memerah. Ia mendesah kenikmatan, ia memijit penisnya mengeluarkan sisi sperma dan kembali menyemprotkan pada punggung Naruto.

"Sasuke ini sangat nikmat sekali."

Kedua kaki Naruto melemah ia merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping mencoba merasakan kembali betapa nikmatnya saat penis Sasuke menghantam jauh masuh ke dalam dirinya.

Sasuke berbaring dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Ia mengusap helaian rambut berwarna pirang yang basah karena keringat. Ia menciummi pundak di hadapannya hingga puas dan kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehabis membersihan diri dengan mandi Naruto mengikat tali kimononya. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan melirik sekilas Sasuke yang bersandar pada dinding tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bercinta tadi.

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya ke arah pintu keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang. Neji-_Sama_ akan khawatir bila aku pergi terlalu lama." Naruto tidak ingin membalikan badannya. Wajahnya memerah, ia masih merasa malu pasca mereka saling berhubungan badan.

"Jangan!"

"Hm?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Laki-laki yang kau panggil Neji-_Sama_ itu sangat berbahaya."

Naruto menatap Sasuke masih bingung dengan maksut pemuda tersebut.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Toko miliknya itu hanyalah sebuah kedok, yang sebenarnya ia menjalankan bisnis ilegal memperjualkan manusia untuk di jadikan budak kasar ataupun budak sex."

"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Kedoknya tidak tercium sampai sekarang oleh aparat keamanan itu semua di karenakan banyak pelangannya dari aparat keamanan itu sendiri," Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto "Tentu saja mereka sangat melindungi Neji karena apabila bisnis Neji tercium oleh publik nama mereka juga akan terseret."

"Bohong."

"Argghh," Sasuke mangacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku tidak pernah berbohong. Coba kau ingat kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

"Kau pembohong! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal tersebut sekarang dan berharap aku untuk mempercayai ucapanmu? Neji-_Sama_ itu orang baik!"

"Tch," Sasuke membuang muka kearah samping. "Aku memang sengaja tidak mengatakannya padamu karena ku lihat kau sangat menyukai pria tersebut."

"Itu semua tidak benar! Neji-_Sama_ adalah orang baik! Dia mau memberikan tumpangan pada orang asing, dia tidak seperti apa yang kau katakan." Naruto menarik pintu geser di belakangnya dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hey! Naruto tunggu!" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. "Sial!" Giginya bergemeletuk dan rahangnya mengeras pertanda ia kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semburat kemerahan memenuhi langit pertanda hari akan memasuki malam. Di bawah langit sore Naruto berlari kembali ke kediaman Neji tanpa mempedulikan rasa nyeri pada lubang analnya.

Nafasnya memburu karena terus berlari sedari tadi. Di bukanya secara kasar pintu geser tempat di mana Neji sering beristirahat di kala sore hari. Benar saja dugaan Naruto, di sana Neji duduk dengan manis membelakanginya.

"Neji-_Sama_?"

Gerakan Naruto tertahan dikala ia ingin memasuki ruangan peristirahan Neji. Di depan Neji berdiri dua orang asing berbadan tegap salah satu dari mereka pernah ia lihat tempo hari.

Neji menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. "Kau sudah pulang?" Ia tersenyum pada bocah pirang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku merasa lega kau baik-baik saja." Nada bicara Neji kali ini terasa aneh di pendengaran Naruto.

"Ah?" Naruto memundurkan langkahnya selangkah saat Neji berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap ke arah Naruto.

"Kau kembali pada waktu yang tepat. Aku baru saja memanggil orang suruhanku untuk mencarimu. Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku padamu saat kau pulang terlalu lama." Senyuman masih belum terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Ah itu..." Naruto binggung, tidak mungkin ia menjawab dengan jujur bahwa ia baru saja melakukan hubungan badan dengan Sasuke. "N-neji-_Sama_, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Dan hanya berdua saja." Naruto memelankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir.

"Kebetulan sekali aku juga ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang dirimu." Naruto menyela ucapan Neji.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu nantinya terlebih dahulu aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama pemburu?" Tanpa beban Neji memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat jantung Naruto berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ahh..." Naruto terkejut saat tangannya di cengkeram dari belakang dan membuat posisinya terkenci.

Di saat seperti ini hanya satu hal yang terfikirkan oleh dirinya. Yaitu rasa panik.

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan kau pergi!"

Rontaan Naruto hanya menghasilkan kesia-siaan. Bukannya lepas, pergelangan tangannya makin di cengkeram dengan kerasa oleh laki-laki yang berada di belakangnya.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya pasrah. Di saat terdesak seperti ini ia tidak mempunyai keakhilan khusus untuk melepaskan diri dari musuh. Bukan saat yang tepat untuk Naruto beranda-andai jika keluarganya masih hidup pastinya ia akan di ajarkan berbagai macam keahlian untuk meloloskan diri.

Wajah Naruto memucat saat tangan pucat Neji bergerak kearahnya dan menarik turun kimono yang di kenakan Naruto hingga sebatas pinggang.

"Bila terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada mu aku tidak akan menerima banyak uang."

Naruto menatap tak percaya pada Neji. Pria yang ada di hadapannya melihat-lihat tubuh Naruto dengan teliti. Sekelebat bayangan pembicaraanya dengan Sasuke tadi terlintas di pikirannya. Perlakuan Neji padanya kali ini seolah membenarkan apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke bahwa Neji adalah seseorang yang menjalankan bisnis kotor yang sering disebut sebagai.

"Memperjual belikan budak?" Naruto terkejut. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang barusan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tch pemburu sialan. Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir bahwa Vampir sepertimu akan terjual dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Kau benar-benar Vampir yang sangat polos yang penahku temui," Neji menarik dagu Naruto untuk melihat wajahnya. "Pembeli lebih suka yang masih perjaka atau perawan, sepertinya tidak ada harapan untuk menjualmu dengan harga yang tinggi," Neji menyeringai. "Ku rasa aku tidak akan rugi, mungkin kau bisa kusimpan untuk diriku sendiri."

"K-kau tahu rahasia ku?"

"Khukhukhu... Lucu sekali pertanyaanmu. Mata mu," Neji menunjuk matanya sendiri. "Matamu sering berubah warna menjadi merah. Manusia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal tersebut merubah warna matanya dari biru menjadi merah ataupun sebaliknya."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya menerima penejelasan dari Neji.

"Dan juga kau selalu diikuti oleh pemburu Vampir. Si pemburu sering sekali berada di sekitarmu dan hal itu lah yang membuatku yakin bahwa kau sebenarnya bukanlah manusia."

Neji tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto. "Aku tahu bahwa si pemburu sering menyelinap ke kediaman ku dan memeriksa dokumen-dokumen bisnis yang sedang aku operasikan. Aku tidak berharap kau mengetahui bisnisku dari si Vampir. Tapi sepertinya kau lebih mimilih untuk kembali ke sisiku. Jadi ku rasa hal tersebut bukan masalah lagi." Wajah Neji kali ini terlihat seram.

Neji mencengkram dagu Naruto dan mengadahkannya. Wajah mereka saling berhadap-hadapan bahkan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Apa kau masih berfikir bahwa aku adalah orang baik Naru-_chan_?"

Naruto melepaskan cengkraman tangan Neji dan berusaha menggigit tangan kurang ajar tersebut.

"Hey hey," Neji mundur kebelakang dan menghindarkan tangannya agar tidak di gigit oleh Naruto. "Kau seperti binatang liar. Tapi aku suka dengan hal seperti itu membuatku bertambah bergairah."

"Jangan berbicara kotor dasar kau cabul!"

"Khukhukhu bawa ia ke kamar ku."

**To be continue...**

**N/B: **Sebenarnya ini fic udah selese dari tiga minggu yang lalu tapi belum di edit. Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya *deep bow* kalau bukan karena jadwal kampus dan tugas-tugas dari dosen yang seabrek ane udah update satu minggu atau dua minggu sekali. Maaf jika lemonnya kurang berkenan *deep bow* sekali lagi ane beritahukan jangan panggil ane dengan sebutan **Senpai**, **Thor**, **Admin**, **Sensei** dsb tapi panggil aja ane **NJ** ato **PE **ane kelahiran 94 jika umurnya berada di bawah ane boleh panggil Kakak, jika sebaya atau lebih tua dari ane panggil aja NJ atau PEbiar terkesan lebih akrab :).

Chap kali ini udah ane panjangin. Jika masih ada yang bilang pendek sini tak gorong *bawa golok(plakplok)*

Satu lagi ane mau tanya untuk chap depan kalian pengen **NejiNaru** lemonan atau ngak? Jika suara terbanyak bilang **"Iya"** ane bakal bikin mereka lemonan. Tapi jika suara **"Tidak"** lebih banyak ya kagak ane bikin.

**BIG THANKS FOR:**

**RisaSano, **_**hanazawa kay**_**, sivanya anggarada, **_**miszshanty05**_**, Temeiki Ryu, **_**mifta cinya**_**, , **_**Zirkfield**_**, Akihiko Fukuda 71, **_**uzumakinamikazehaki**_**, Vianycka Hime, **_**putrifibrianti96**_**, Shiroi Fuyu, **_**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**_**, Neko Twins Kagamine, **_**Typeacety95**_**, bellakyu, **_**zaladevita**_**, Kim In Soo, **_** .562**_**, Dewi15, **_**Guest**_**, Jeong Daisuke, **_**himekaruLI**_**, mary chan, and **_**Silent Reader**_**.**


End file.
